Girl Next Door
by BringItBiatch90210
Summary: Just read I hate summarys they give it away and they are a waist of time. Rated M for language, sex, self harm, alcohol, abuse, and drugs. Julia NEVER exsited okay thank you now read and review and subscribe


**Adam's POV**

"This new issue of "The Goon" is papostrous."Eli said as we sat up in his bedroom on his bed reading comics as usual. "I prefer the Chinatown Saga, where they reveal the secret behind his horribly scarred face."I sighed not looking up from my comic. "Yeah, you would."he laughed and I punched him in the arm. He punched me back and I tackled him off the bed and we started wrestling around on his maple wood floor.

He had me in a head lock and I broke out of it after three minutes. We laughed at each other and he jumped back on his bed. Both Eli and I live in one of those rich people communities, you know the one with the huge ass mansions. Yeah well both my parents are lawyers, and Eli's dad is a brain surgeon while his mom is a fashion designer. Yet when you take one look at us, we look like normal teenagers with normal lives.

Well maybe I look normal, but Eli, not so much. Eli wears all black and drives a friggen hearse. He even draws on his nails with black sharpie. Eli's a cool guy though. He'll protect anyone, even complete strangers, Although he can be a dick sometimes, he's like my brother. I'll do anything for him. So if you hurt him, well lets just say you'll have me to deal with and well you won't be so lucky when I get my hands on you.

I snapped out of my thoughts by the slam of a car door outside. I saw Eli's head snap up at the sudden noise and he looked at me. He got up and we walked over to his open bedroom window. School let out a week ago for summer and it was really warm out. The air smelt fresh and the sky was a bright blue with white puffy clouds. Whoa what is wrong with me, I'm thinking like a chick.

Outside in the house across the circle from Eli's house a moving van sat in its drive way. A white Viper, red Lexus IS 250 Convertible, silver BMW Convertible, and black Volvo XC60 were parked next to the van and on the street.

A lady with curly blonde hair stepped out of the red lexus wearing a white dress and black business suit jacket. I've seen her before, she's a former Pussycat Doll. Well when she was like 25, I remember my girlfriend Fiona showing me pictures of the band and boy they were hot. Her name is Ashley Roberts. She still looks hot though. A tall tan girl with long straight light brown hair stepped out of the silver BMW, she was wearing really short hot pink shorts and a red sphagetti strap shirt. The lady who I'm guessing was the mom pulled a little four year old looking girl out of the back of the red lexus.

The little girl had black hair that ended in ringlets at her shoulders and she was wearing a little yellow sundress with pink flowers on it. A tall man about six foot one stepped out of the viper and he had clean cut black hair and was really muscley. He was wearing a white v-neck tee with faded light blue jeans and black Nike sneakers.

He strated helping the movers unload the van and bring the furniture which looked brand new into the house. "Well looks like your getting new neighbors dude."I smirked looking over at Eli but he was to focused on something else. I fallowed his gaze and saw what he was looking at a girl who looked to about Eli's age stepped out of the black Volvo. I took one look at her and DAMN!

This girl had dark violet hair down to her waist and it was emo cut with choppy layers. Her skin was a flawless pale color. Like there was no color to her skin at all. She had a nice sized chest. Maybe a little small but still very nice. Her boobs were covered by a black and brown bikini top and that was it. She had on dark blue jean short shorts and black DC sneakers.

The only thing that was running through my mind at the moment was that Eli was in love and that that chick was hot even if she did have purple hair. I looked over at Eli and he was stiff, if you know what I mean. "Well I'm gonna head home so you can take care of your little problem."I said clapping Eli on the back and he looked down. He bolted for the bathroom connected to his room and I walked out of the room laughing my ass off.

**Clarity's POV**

Hey my name is Clarity Daniella Elliott and I'm seventeen years old. When I was 10 my mom Codi died in a house fire and the only thing I have left of her is blue topaz 14k diamond white gold ring that was 495$ dollars. Then my dad got remarried when I was 14 and when my sister Darcy was 16. Now we're moving to Toronto from Ottawa because dad who is a famous chef got a new job at La Bella which is a fancy Italian resturant just a couple minutes out of town. Dad got remarried to former Pussycat Dolls member Ashley Roberts who I guess is now Ashley Elliott. If they gave out grades for bitcheness oh boy she gets an A+.

She is constantly talking down to me saying I'm an embarresment to her friends and this family. Hunny the only embarrasing thing in this family is you and your fake ass boobs and basically everything about you is fake. Now she is literally connected to my family because dad just had to knock her up with Lucy so now there is no way of getting rid of her without getting rid of Lucy. I just hate the bitch for making dad happy. Don't get me wrong I love my dad I'm his little princess, but why does it have to be her.

Anyway let me tell you about myself. I have dark violet hair with a lighter violet underlayer and it's cut emo style in choppy layers down to my waist. I have violet eyes that are rimmed in black and have a peachy color around the pupil. My skin is always pale and it always has been. I do tan but it only stays for like 5 days then goes back to pale. I'm about 5''6 with long legs and size 34D breasts with a petite figure. I know what your thinking I must be self obsorbed, well news flash I'm not. I hate my body.

That's why I have bulemia and anorexia. It doesn't help that Ashley tells me I'm fat and ugly either. Like I care what that trampy whore says about me. It all started when my mom died thats when they anorexia started. Dad took me to see a counceler. It didn't help. I just wanted to starve to death and be with my mom again. The kids started picking on me at school and I started purging **(a/n: I think that's what that's called correct me if I'm wrong please) **so that's when the bulemia started. I was in and out of the hospital countless times and dad was thinking of sending me to some kind of special hospital. I begged him not to.

Then that's when my mom's death really sunk into me. I was around 13 and from the ages of 10-13 I kept telling myself that mom was gonna come home that she was just at work or at the store, but at night I would cry myself to sleep at the thought that she didn't come home. Then I met my new bestfriend. Mr. Razor Blade. I couldn't stop cutting and dad had me on suicide watch. Once again my bipolar problem didn't help that either.

I'm a mess big deal. Get over it.

Anyway I guess that's it really on with the story.

We pulled up to our new house and I glared at it through the wind sheild of my black Volvo XC60. My moms old car. The house wasn't like all the others it was a trian rustic luxury timber fram 2 story cabin. Ashley picked it out herself. God I hate the bitch I just want to scratch her nasty brown eyes out. Oh and trust me one of these days I will, you just wait and see.

Anyway since it was summer and today was nice out I decided to put on a black and brown bikini top with dark blue ambercrombie short shorts, DC skate sneakers, a black and pink bowtie kittie necklace, black 14k diamond stud earrings, a black diamond heart necklace, and a black pyramid stud snap on leather braclet. I had a huge fight with Ashley this morning about how I dressed but I just ignored her and walked away.

I sat there for god knows how long until Ashley yelled for me to get out of the car and help bring stuff in. Like I'm gonna take orders from her. I scoffed and turned off my car and reached into the back seat. I grabbed my black and red AC/DC skateboard and red skater helmet that had a bunch of rocker stickers all over it, from the back seat and got out. I snapped my helmet on and took off down the sidewalk leaving Ashley who was screaming my name behind me.

On our way to the house we passed this cafe called The Dot so I decided to go check it out. I skated up to the front door and kicked my board into my hand and took off my helmet while shaking out my hair to make sure it wasn't all messed up. I got weird stares from people but I just smirked evilily at them and they quickly looked away. Good they should be scared of me, the dumb asses. I sat down at one of the tables outside underneath an umbrella and a tall blonde guy who's name tag said Peter came to give me a menu then say he will be back in 5 minutes. I wasn't hungry so I figured I'd just get an ice tea. Also I felt like cutting this Peter guy some slack since he looked pretty tired from working. Why do I care because he looks like a nice guy.

"Alright what can I get you today young lady."Peter dude said walking up behind me. I handed him back the menu and told him to just get me an ice tea and I swore I heard him sigh with relief. He should be thank full. I sat and watched people around me walk by and drive by in their cars. The sun was high in the sky and teenagers in bathingsuits were running in and out of the cafe by the second. This was probably why Peter was so tired. Speaking of Peter he was back the next minute with my ice tea. I thanked him and he smiled at me then went back to the whiney hormonale teenagers in way to small bathingsuits. Can you give me a 6 letter word for fake that's right trashy.

I drank my ice tea slowly until a familiar red lexus pulled up. Oh, great it's Ashley which is also a 6 letter word for trashy. She got out of the car and looked around until she finally saw me and rushed over. "Young lady you get your butt back home this instant and you help us unpack."she ordered and I just stared at her blankly which really pissed her off because her face was turning red behind her spray tan. "You get your ass in my car now or I will tell your father."Ashley smirked and I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Really, beacause if you do that then I'll be forced to tell dad who has really been using his credit card because me and Darcy are done taking the fall for you."I said and her smirk dropped instantly. "You wouldn't, you little brat."she hissed and I shrugged and sat down. "Watch me."I said pulling out my cellphone. "Okay, stop you can stay but be home in time for dinner."she sighed and walked away. I closed my phone and put it back in my bag. Works every time because she knows my dad believes everything I say, like I said earlier I'm his little princess.


End file.
